Rosé
History Decades ago, a group of Tieflings, were outcast from not only the normal races, but among their own kind. With their much paler skin tone and pleasant disposition they were not accepted, among the human races or their own kind. They worked and built a small fleet of boats to find a new place to be accepted and to thrive. They came across a small uninhabited island further down the coast it had nothing but wildlife, dense forest and a large temple devoted to Apsu in the center of the island. It took many years to translate the whole text within the temple but the Tieflings came to worship Apsu, building their homes, and harbor in his glory, even beginning trade within the region for exotic fruits, animals and fish. They came to name their island home Azurin, in honor of Apsu. One of the first devout priestess of Apsu, Renee lost her husband at sea and prayed for a miracle to bring him back from their dragon god. Months turned to years, and Renee's prayers changed, not for her husband, but for a legacy, a memory, a child she had yet to have. Her prayers did not go unanswered. Upon the summer solstice, Renee was blessed with a vision, of Apsu, a dream even. The great dragon promised her the child she wanted, she could raise the child as she saw fit, but Apsu warned, the child was not hers, the child's destiny would lay else where and the child would come to leave the island when the time was right. Renee pondered the offer, she wanted a child, but she also didn't want to loose the child either. She felt torn by the offer, but the desire for motherhood and honoring her husband won out, she agreed to the dragon god's offer. She had dreams, visions of pleasure and awoke, her hands gripping her stomach, she knew she was with child. The Church didn't believe her, nor her story at first, believing she had a male consort, till visions came to all of them in the night. Renee was promoted to high priestess and they tended to her while they continued to grow. A son was born to her, she named him Rosé, after her departed husband. Rosé was a, mostly normal child, his eyes shown a pale blue metallic color, his pale skin patchy with glossy chrome like highlights. Grand horns that swept down, more dragonic in origin than demonic. A head full of flowing white hair. Rosé was a happy and healthy Tiefling child, he grew up playing with the other children. His mother doted upon him and he was helpful and polite. Then the changes began to occur. Almost overnight his pale skin went blood red, the chrome patches on his skin began descending into spike like protrusions. The child of Apsu began to become the fear of the island, believing the dragonic child to be regressing to demon blood. To a point, they were right. Rosé had a habit of vanishing in the woods mostly at night to hide in the back of the temple gardens to meditate, to focus, but his mind was troubled. He had visions of the past, of his people's history, of demons writhing with humans, of violence and bloodshed and anger. His mind recoiled at this and he felt like his body was at war tearing itself apart. It went on for months, his secret nightly excursion to the temple gardens, the meditating, the headaches and pain. He felt like he was loosing himself, that he wasn't one of the islanders, like he didn't belong with them due to the war within. One night his visions were troubled, of blood and gnashing teeth, of evil pulsing through his veins he felt like his mind was on the verge of ripping itself in twain before a sharp metallic smell brought him out of his vision as he beheld a mangled doe at his feet. The corpse had been shredded, his claws dripping with fresh blood. Rosé let out a mournful wail for what he had done, filled with regret and fear. He hated feeling this way, he hated the old ways of his people, he hated the conflict within himself. A rustle of leaves snapped his mind and attention as he saw a small Tiefling girl running from behind a bush. To add to his misery, he had been seen. Rosé cleaned himself up and by the babbling brook he decided to make peace with himself, with his mind. The Tieflings on the island were outcast of their own kind due to their pleasant temperament, none had mistreated him, and their past was just that, the past, moving forward they didn't have to act like that, nor did he. His actions and forward positive thinking would shape his future, not the past. Of course rumors began to bubble, to spread among the village of Rosé's anger, rage, that he was more demon than dragon, even his mother suffered from the rumors as she was demoted within the church. To assuage the fears of the island, Renee sent her child away to the mainland to study with mages at their illustrious academy. Rosé was the toast of the academy having a nack for the arcane schools of magic, and quickly began out performing his teachers. It only took a few short years to graduate from the academy and Rosé returned to Azurin. The two years he had spent away from the island was enough to complete his metamorphosis, his body had changed, there was nothing Tiefling remaining, taught metallic red scales, chrome spikes, glowing blue eyes a rich golden underbelly with segmented plates. The once lush and full white hair was now rows of white spines along his head and neck, there was no questioning about his dragonic lineage. His mother was astonished at his transformation, and proficiency in the arcane rather than the divine, though she supposed, deep down she knew he wouldn't be staying on the island for very long, as it had been told to her. Though she had partly assumed that he wouldn't be returning from the academy at all. With Rosé's return the island rejoiced, now that he resembled a dragon rather than a demon. The island began to take an upturn in prosperity through trade, new fish and new wildlife began emerging on and around the island. Rosé remained there, continuing his studies for three more years before the compulsion hit, he was needed elsewhere. Soon his mother had another dream, being in the presence of Apsu once again. He told her the time had come, the child was needed elsewhere and would not return to the island. Though for her sacrifice, her people would be blessed, her husband remembered and she would be revered among her people as a leader. Though her heart was breaking from the announcement. The next day Renee had the finest boat brought to the harbor, loaded with supply's and arcane tomes, and a large portrait of her and her son for him to remember her by. The island gathered at the harbor, mourning the loss of their blessed child, Renee took it the hardest. Appearance Rosé is short , at only five foot two inches. His hair was once long and flowing but had hardened into a series of white spikes bleeding into his flesh all the way down his back surrounded on both sides with silver spiked plates. His head is very angular with sweeping horns behind his ears down along his jawline. His eyes are a glowing pale blue with spiked eyebrow ridges that sweep back along his hair line and above his lower set of horns. His nose ridge is plated with chrome, his upper chromatic scale color is a deep crimson and his underbelly plating is a copperish dull golden color. He has large jutting spikes from his shoulders that sweep out and backwards, that go higher than his head and encompass the entire shoulder area, between his elbow and shoulder a smaller chrome spike protruding through his red scales. From his elbow down to his forearm was another sweeping back protrusion of a large chrome spike. He had three fingers to each hand which didn't seem to hinder his day to day life. The side scales to his chest were held together by three large chrome plate segments. His legs had more rivet segments than actual spikes or spines with thick muscular thighs and three talon toed feet. His tail ended in a sharp point with a merging of the two rows of chrome spikes along his back. Rosé dressed simply, a pair of goldish brown shorts to match his underbelly color, finely tailored just for him, and a pair of stiletto spiked heels, red treated leather, to match his crimson scale color. Personality Rosé is a rather sweet temperament, always smiling, or as much as a Tiefling, , the corners of his lips pulled back revealing sharp chrome teeth. He is always willing to help where he can, using his magic or strength to defend and help. He despises seeing others put down or oppressed and he has a particular hatred for demons and their ilk having dealt with their blood in his past that almost led him down a darker road, he understands all too well the sort of temptation their kind offers. His shining eyes always bright and full of hope for what the day will bring. Friends None! :^( Enemies None! :^) Aspirations Rosé didn't want to leave the village, but, knew he must, he sensed it, being pulled away. Even without being told he knew he wouldn't be returning to his home again. The hug was long, the tears were hot, the cry's were loud, and in the hour of twilight he finally departed. He cast his sails as he began steering the boat up the coast, to Fiend's Reach